Breaking Away
by Dragon Ninja Of Darkness
Summary: Xion Masagawa is from a prestigious family of black magic users. Although she loves casting curses and the dark, she has one drawback... she loves being happy, her stuffed rabbit, cake and many cute things. This is forbidden in her family, now she has to rely on an upperclassman and work together to break her chains. HunnyXOC
1. Chapter 1

Kay this is out of order but I absolutely had to write this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. *goes to emo corner***

"Dad why are we moving?" I asked.

"Xion I already told you." He said not looking at me. "Our line of work has been accepted in Japan." he turned to me and sighed when he saw what I was holding "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times." He ripped the black demon bunny from my arms.

"YAMI-KUN!" I screamed reaching for him. Unfortunately my father is twice my height when he lifted up his hand up.

"You are from a prestigious and ancient line of black magic users." he scolded wagging his finger in my face for emphasis. "You are not to carry a stuffed bunny around, it would ruin our image."

Instantly my dark, apathetic attitude returned. "Yes dad."

"Hey," he cooed crouching to my height, "You'll like it there, I promise. Ouran is more your speed than public school." He took pity on me and softly passed Yami-kun to me. "Now go pack the rest of your things into the moving van ok?"

I walked down the stairs to my room. Now instead of welcoming it had boxes strewn about.

My name is Xion. Xion Masagawa. I live in Canada. Or used to live I guess. My family is famous in this half of the world for our black magic practices, ability to use curses and things of that ilk. And don't get me wrong I love that kind of stuff buuut... I've just always been different. I have a soft spot for cute and sweet things. But I despise pink,...and that's pretty much it. But something else you should know. My entire family, even the women are HUGE. And no I don't mean fat I mean 6 and a half foot tall, strong-enough-to-eat-steel, BEASTS! And then there's me. 4 foot 9, 17 years of age, but has a nac for curses (and sweets ^ﮟ^) and has the only blue eyes in the clan EVER! **(A/N: For a better description on what she looks like go to my profile.)**

"XION!" dad called.

"COMING!" I called back. I turned, grabbed my I-pod, took one last look at my room and ran out of the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow." that was the only word I could utter. When my dad said 'big house' he was under-exaggerating. 5 of our old houses could fit on the bottom floor! We were obviously in the rich section of town. Cause our house was the smallest on the block. "OH MY GOD! IT'S HUGE!" I screamed finally finding my voice. I ran up to the door and threw it open. I ran through the entrance and twirled around until I fell flat on my back.

My dad walked in after me laughing at my antics. "Yes it is. And I surrendered to your demands."

I raised my head of the floor to look at him. "Really?"

"Yes all the above ground levels are what you call 'normal'. " he even did the quotation marks with his fingers. "But the two underground levels are more my style."

Translation: evil and sinister. I did I Chinese get-up and ran over to him hugging him around the torso screaming my thanks. My feet leaving the ground to accomplish it.

"Yes yes now go choose your room. Your school schedule and uniform should be in within the week."

With that I ran up the stairs to choose my room. I found the perfect room. It had a bay window overlooking the city. Perfect for reading. A large walk in closet and a chandelier. I ran out of the room and hollered down the stairs. "DAD I FOUND MY ROOM!"

"OKAY!" He yelled back "COME DOWN AND SHOW THE MOVERS AND WORKERS WHERE IT IS!"

"OKAY!" I responded. But instead of running down the stairs I sat on the banister and slid down. About halfway down I closed my eyes. Big mistake.

All to soon the bannister ended. But because my eyes were closed I didn't see it coming. When my body disconnected with the banister I went flying through the air with a yelp and my eyes flew open. I saw a child standing beside a man directly in my path. "HEY! MOVE IT KID!" I yelled but it was too late I slammed into him; sending us to the floor me on top of him.

The man sighed. "And that is my oldest, Mitsukuni."

When my head stopped spinning I looked at the boy under me. He had blonde hair, and a pink bunny, he looked around 10 years old, not that I can talk, I probably don't look much older than 12 myself. I silently wondered how young the man's youngest child was, if his oldest was only 10. He looked up at me with large doe-like brown eyes, blinking innocently I flushed despite myself and helped him up. I quickly let go of his hand and skittered back to stand by dad.

"And this is my only daughter Xion." dad introduced. He nudged me in a 'say hello' kinda way.

"Hi." I offered slightly bashful. Wait why am I being shy? This kid is 7 years younger than me!

"Hi! My name is Mitsukuni! But everyone calls me Hunny! You can call me Hunny to OK!" He said smiling his head off and random flowers coming from nowhere.

Where did the flowers come from? But he's cute, I like him, he's a nice break. "Nice to meet you Hunny-chan. My name is Xion."

"YAY! SHI-CHAN!" He hugged me.

"Hunny...chan." I wheezed.

"Yea?" He asked still hugging/death gripping me.

"Can't-.. breath."

"Oh sorry!" he said instantly letting go of me.

"Hey dad?" I asked turning to said person. "Is there any cake in the fridge?" I wanted to give some to this little boy. He seemed like the type to like it.

"Xion. You know we don't allow sweets in this house."

Hunny-chan looked like he was about to die.

I guess I was right.

"Bu- but why ever not mister?"

"Well Mitsukuni," Dad explained, in an almost patronizing way. "our family is extremely prestigious in dark magic. In fact Xion here has already been accepted to the black magic club at Ouran Academy." Hunny-chan looked at me in horrified fascination, I fidgeted. "And sweet things like cake, candy, and tea are not allowed. Also-" He turned to me. "Xion?"

"Yes?" I asked tentatively, Hunny's gaze making me very uncomfortable.

"I want you to get rid of that stuffed rabbit of yours. We're in a new country and you need to drop that 'Lolita' act."

"Yes father." I monotonously said. Tears coming to my eyes. I could feel the kid's eyes on me. "I'll get rid of him when I find him."

He sighed knowing that when I spoke monotonously it was my 'I'll-do-what-you-say-but-I-am-secretly-plotting-y our-untimely-death' mode. "Good." then he turned to Seishin and both adults left.

We stood stiff and silent for a few good minutes. I continued to fidget under the younger boy's probing look.

"Weeeell. I had better start unpacking." I said awkwardly to the young boy, mostly just wanting to be alone and away from his innocently confused, yet piercingly judging gaze.

"Ok! Do you want me to help?" he looked at me with big eyes.

How can eyes humanly get that big? "Uhh suure. Just let me tell the movers where my room is." I ran over to the moving truck and did just that.

**Mori: Why am I here.**

**Me: *from behind random corner* do the exit!**

**Mori: Review**

**Me: *Face-palm***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey does anyone else notice that Hunny talks a little like George of the Jungle instead of saying 'you' he says 'Shi-chan' or 'Tama-chan'. Also Xion is calling Hunny 'chan' because she thinks he's younger than her and that he's cute.**

**Disclaimer:YES!... no. T-T**

"Shi-chan has a pretty room." Hunny-chan noted walking in behind me.

"Yea I think so too." I walked over to the bay window.

"HEY I CAN SEE MY HOUSE!" pointing at a huge house beside ours. Although it was somewhat far away, considering the large lawns.

No duh you can see it it's right beside ours. Wait right beside ours that makes us neighbors! YAY I CAN TALK TO SOMEONE! ... Hold the phone, my first friend in this new place is only 10 years old. Wonderful.

After a minute of pointing out miscellaneous buildings that I only half paid any attention to Hunny-chan looked at me expectantly.

I shifted awkwardly not wanted to let him know I wasn't paying any attention. I figured he must have asked me a yes or no question, seeing as he was only 10 and probably didn't have the capacity for more in depth inquires. "Yes?" crap it came out like a question!

His expression brightened at my 'answer' "COOOL! Her name is Usa-chan!" He declared lifting his pink rabbit plush up in front of him at arms length. "What's Shi-chan's bunny's name?"

I understood the what the question was now. "His name is Yami-kun. My grandma made him for me."

He gasped, "Mine to!"

Then the mover's came in with tons of boxes. I went for the one labelled 'bed'. Hunny-chan went looking for any box not titled 'cloths'.

"Uhm Shi-chan?" Hunny-chan asked from behind me.

"Yea?" I said turning from the bed-spread.

"This box is labelled 'Unpack to unpack', how come?" he asked holding up the box.

"Oh that has my I-pod speaker and that kind of stuff. To make the job go faster ya know?"

"OOH! Can we plug it in? I want to see Shi-chan's music!"

"Uhm OK.." I picked up the box and brought out the speaker, plugging it into the wall. I brought out my I-pod and Stuck like glue by Sugarland came on. "Oh I love this song!" I sang as I unpacked.

I hopped around the room to the beat, singing as I unpacked. Placing things on the shelves, and twirling around a seemingly still Hunny-chan.

"XION TURN OFF THAT MUSIC! I CAN HEAR IT FROM DOWN HERE!" dad called from downstairs.

I ran to the railing, that was directly outside my door. "NO! I LOVE THIS SONG!" I ran back in the room and continued singing and unpacking.

I was internally worried at the moment, I seemed to be missing a box, a very, very important box. My bed was made, my 'unpack to unpack' box was unpacked, the cloths boxes were all to one side courtesy of Hunny-chan.

The song ended and I turned off my I-pod with some encouragement from dad. I turned to the little blonde boy. He hadn't moved since I had begun singing. Wow...I froze someone...by singing... SUPERPOWERS ACTIVATE! ... nope nothing. I sighed and walked up to the inert pink bunny carrier.

"Huuuny-chaaaaan." I singsonged waving my hand in front of his face. No response. So I gently tapped his cheek with an open palm. His hand flew up and latched onto my wrist hard.

I gasped in pain. Wow for a kid he has an iron grip!

At my gasp he came back down to earth and released me. "Sorry Shi-chan!"

I tenderly rubbed my wrist which now sported red finger marks. "Wow you zoned right out! My singing was that bad huh?" I joked, I wouldn't be surprised, that's what she always told me.

"No Shi-chan!" He said quickly, latching onto my middle, bawling his eyes out. "You sounded like an angel."

I stood there dumbfounded, but awkwardly patted his head. I'm not good at accepting compliments. "Uhh than-"

"MITSUKUNI TIME TO GO!"

"Bye Shi-chan!"

He let go of me with lightning speed then ran and flipped of the stairs. I ran to the railing outside my door and watched as he fell a story and landed in a tuck'n'roll. He turned to look at me, he grinned and waved with his entire arm before running out of sight.

"Uhm bye." I said to empty air, with a small wave. Weird kid. I wasn't very hungry so I decided to go to sleep after finding Yami-kun and unpacking half of my stuff. In that order.

It was late and I still hadn't found Yami-kun yet, even after unpacking all my things. I was exhausted from the 15 hour flight, upon which I had no sleep, then the two hour drive, during which I also had no sleep. And finally meeting the most energetic 10 year old on the planet and unpacking until midnight. Maybe after school I should walk to the elementary school and say hi. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Hunny: *In tears***

**Me: What is it Hunny-senpai?**

**Hunny: Shi-chan thinks I'm in elementary school like Shiro-chan!**

**Me: Aww. Well here's what you should do at school tomorrow. *whispers in Hunny's ear***

**Hunny: YAY! Lissa-chan is so smart! *runs away to go plan***

**Me: WAIT HUNNY! *Already gone* you forgot to do the ending. Oh well. Please review! *smiles happily and waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so we get to see Xion's dark side. And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lola Kennedy and Mikikitty. Thanks for the review and for reading! ^◊^**

**Disclaimer: So I can wish for any three things I want right?**

** YES!**

** I wish for unlimited chocolate. Unlimited money. And Ouran High school host club.**

** *Dissapears***

** Dammit!**

"This isn't a school it's a CASTLE!" I stared at the pink and blue princess castle/school.

I was dressed in what me and my dad considered 'alright until my uniform came in.' This was a white sundress, black converse and a leather jacket. I also had a chain necklace with vial, broken heart, and sword charms with a blue topaz in the centre. I walked through the halls amazed at what I saw.

Unfortunately most of the boys were more amazed at my chest. Now I'm not flat chested by any means. I happen to be a D cup (the only thing I inherited from my mom, why couldn't I inherit her tallness, or ANYONE'S black eyes?) but it gets rather annoying. I guess not wearing the uniform and being short made me stick out, because looking around, there were much prettier girls, taller. I hugged myself unconsciously, expecting my ever present Yami-kun to be there, but he wasn't.

"H-hi." one boy said, coming up to me. "Can I walk you to class?"

"NO!" Another one said pushing the first aside. "Let me carry your books AND walk you to class."

They were starting to circle. I began to back out. When I backed into a wall. "I'll carry her." A voice boomed softly. (if that makes sense. It was quiet but enough to silence everyone.) Then the wall picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.

"SHI-CHAN!"

Hunny-chan? I looked around on the floor it seemed so far away.

Then I got tapped on the shoulder. I looked to my right. There, on the giant's shoulders, sat Hunny-chan. I tentatively waved at him.

"This is Takashi!" he said patting the man on the head.

"Mori." He said.

Great speech. "Nice to meet you. I'm Xion."

"hn."

Just then I noticed what Hunny was wearing. The HIGH SCHOOL UNIFORM?!

"Hey Hunny-senpai?" He looked down at one of the girls on the ground. "Are you cosplaying today?"

SENPAI?! HE'S OLDER THAN HER?! "Uhm what year are you?" I asked the girl, before Hunny could answer her.

"Year 2 why?" WHAAAAT?! HE'S A THIRD YEAR?!

Abruptly she began to squeal.

"Are you OK?" I asked, only politeness keeping me from covering my ringing ears.

"Name. How tall and how old?!" she squealed. The rest of the fan girls closing in.

"Er... Xion Masagawa, 4 foot 9, 17." I looked discreetly around for an escape route.

The entire fan girl population squealed in delight. I had to cover my ears for that one. "OOOOH SHE'S GONNA BE HUNNY-SENPAI'S BEST FRIEND!"

Then the happiness disappeared. With lightning in their eyes they glared up at me "NO INDIVIDUAL PURSUIT!"

"Ack! Didn't plan on it!" I squeaked in fear putting up my hands. Evil Djinni's? No problem. Shota obsessed fangirls? GET TO THE CHOPPA!

The happy aura immediately returned. "OK! Hope to see you at the host club." Whatever that is.

"Mitsukuni" Mori deadpanned.

Hunny (I guess senpai) looked down at him. "Yea Takashi?"

No honorific, use of first name? Hard to believe this dynamic duo are the same age.

"The bell." Mori-senpai offered, gesturing with his head to the now empty hallway.

"So Shi-chan." Hunny-senpai began.

"Yes?"

"What class are you in?"

"Oh." I looked at my schedule. "Class A."

"Takashi! Class A! Light speed!"

Mori-senpai took off running. He was so fast my hair was blowing behind me. Hunny-senpai was screaming like he was on an amusement park ride. I just dug my fingernails into Mori-senpai's shoulder, scared despite Hunny-senpai's hand encircling my upper arm to make sure I wouldn't fall.

When we got to my class Takashi carefully put me down, as to not flip up my skirt i suppose. "Bye guys!" I called back, rather dumbfounded by the last 5 minutes.

"WAIT!" Hunny-senpai called. I turned around, with a questioning eyebrow raised. He was already right behind me I took a discreet backwards. His presence was powerful enough as a 10 year old, but now that I knew he was a senpai it was not only overpowering, but somehow patronizing. "I have something for you." He reached behind him and pulled out... YAMI-KUN!

"YAMI-KUN!" I snatched him from Hunny-senpai, squeezed him to my chest and twirled around in circles. I stopped and looked at the blonde. "Where did you find him Hunny-senpai?"

"In the box that said 'SPECIAL TOUCH AND YOU DIE'! I was gonna give him to you but I heard your dad say that you couldn't have him so I kept him!"

"Well thanks so much!" I gave him a quick hug out of pure gratitude "See ya!" I turned to walk into the classroom.

"Hey come to the host club kay!" he chirped already on Mori-senpai's shoulders, this time with his legs on either side of Mori-senpai's neck and his arms crossed atop the giant's head.

I opened my mouth to tell him I couldn't but he was already gone. I groaned and walked into the classroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The classroom went silent the moment I walked in. I death-glared all of them "What are you staring at?" The entire class went back to their chatter. I sat next to a tall boy with glasses. He looked like the I-would-kill-you-for-money type. The bell rang and I looked at the teacher in expectation.

Class was exceedingly boring. By the time lunch came (The class didn't switch the teachers did, at public school, that was the thing that kept my grades up, the movement kept me somewhat awake) I had fallen asleep 10 times! I looked around for a table there was only one with open seats. I sat next to a black haired boy wearing a black cape and had a cat puppet.

"Beelzenef likes you." he said when I sat down.

Yea cause I'm supposed to know what that means. "I'm sorry, but who are you and who is Beelzenef?"

He looked at me with lightning in his eyes lifting up his cat puppet. "This is Beelzenef. And I am Umehito Nekozawa. PRESIDENT OF THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB! MWAHAHAAHA!

What's with the sudden darkness and thunderstorm? "Well I'm Xion Masagawa. Your newest member."

"Ahh Miss. Xion." He said taking my hand. "You are an idol among black magic users, a superhuman being among curse casters, a-" he was suddenly cut off when he was trampled to the ground by two ginger twins.

"Hunny-senpai wants to talk to you." one said

"Right now." the other finished without skipping a beat.

They both picked me up and raised me above their heads; like I was a toy that they couldn't let the other kids touch. They plopped me down right next to Hunny-senpai.

"Hi Shi-chan!" he trilled.

"Hi Hunny-senpai." I said still slightly dazed.

Then I snapped out of it. "What was that about?" I asked gesturing to the twins.

"I wanted to eat with you!"

"Oh well I'd better go back and get my lunch. Next time just ask, you don't have to steal me away to get me to hang out with you." I started to get up but was dragged back down by Hunny-senpai.

"No it's OK. I'm not hungry anymore so you can eat mine." I looked at the platter he pushed in front of me. All sweets. My mouth started watering.

I looked at him. "You are awesome."

He laughed as I began to eat.

"So Princess-" the blonde one next to the twins began.

"Don't call me that." I bluntly stated

He turned to dust then came back together. "B-but why?"

"My brother called me that. He was murdered." I explained monotonously .

"My condolences." I-will-kill-my-own-mother-for-money offered.

"Yea I'm sorry." the one that looked freakishly like a girl said.

"Don't be it happened 7 years ago. And besides, I killed him." The entire group halted what they were doing, started choking on their food, or stopped typing and stared at me. "Family tradition." I explained, putting down my fork. "More than one offspring? Once the youngest is 10 years old, force them to use death curses on each other to see which one's stronger."

"Oh." the twins said, not really knowing what to say.

"That's awful." The girly one said. This ticked me off.

"Look I don't appreciate people knowing my sob story without me even knowing their names. Please indulge my curiosity."

The twins spoke first from left to right. "I'm Hikaru. I'm Kaoru."

The brunette girlish looking one sighed. "Their lying. The one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru. And I am Haruhi the three of us are first years." Girlish name to.

"Kyoya." I-will-murder-orphans-for-money said.

"And I'm-" *Dramatic twirl* "Tamaki!" *cricket noise, cricket noise*

"And what about you lovely maiden." he grasped my hand, took a knee and looked up at me. "May I be so bold as to ask your title?"

I raised an eyebrow at his antics. "My name is Xion Masagawa."

Tamaki dropped my hand like a hot potato and the twins jumped away from the table.

"What?" I asked.

Hunny-senpai leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "You're famous around here, Nekozawa-san spread it everywhere, and so did Headmaster-san. 'The angel of darkness' as Nekozawa-san calls it.

"Ahh." I whispered back. They couldn't tell who I was by my family's traditions? Also, Hunny-senpai is (by his standards) extremely formal with Nekozawa and the Headmaster.

"Are you going to curse us?" The twins and Tamaki asked, huddled together.

I pretended to think. "Well..." they leaned in. "Hunny-senpai seems to tolerate you; and so will I."

**Tamaki: *sitting in emo corner***

**Haruhi : Senpai? What are you doing?**

**Tamaki: Cultivating mushrooms**

**Haruhi: Why?**

**Tamaki: A girl doesn't like being called princess.**

**Xion:*Pops in* Is there something wrong with me not like being called that? *reading curse book***

**Tamaki: *Turns to dust***

**Xion: Pfft. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the late update and thanks for all the favorite stories, reviews, and that kind of stuff. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC if I did either Xion or another OC named Kotone Suzuki (don't own her either) would exist.**

The next three hours in class were torture. Tamaki kept turning around and staring at me. As if I needed to tell him something, not vice versa. But every time I made eye contact with him he would turn away. Kyoya noticed this and didn't do squat. That pissed me off. So because of all this I couldn't really pay attention, but at least I was alert for the whole class.

Finally class was over. I ran up to the tall blonde. "Hey Tamaki!"

He turned to look at me. "Why hello my lovely maiden."

"Cut the princely act." I said bluntly.

He had an arrow sticking out of his chest. It had 'Cut the princely act' written on it.

"Now can you tell me where the Host Club is?" I asked, looking at the floor blushing, knowing he would never let me live it down. I knew what a host was, but Hunny-senpai wanted me to go there, and dad hadn't told be about the black magic club yet. Argo I didn't have to go today.

"Follow me." he said instantly back.

"Thanks." I clutched Yami-kun.

XXXXXXXXXX

We stood in front of the 'Music room 3' door. I was a little nervous to go in. But I swallowed my pride and opened the door.

And was greeted by 5 bare male chests. I blushed heavily and covered my eyes with Yami-kun turning away. I heard Tamaki chew them out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled

Wow new found respect for Tamaki. I sunk to the floor and hid my face in my knees.

"Revealing your chests for this innocent girl to see." I could just see him wagging his finger at all of them. I nearly giggled at the mental image.

I felt my head being tapped. "Hey Shi-chan?"

"Straw Hunny-senpai." I didn't raise my head.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" he asked, with childish complaint in his voice. I would call it whining, but he seemed to inadvertently mature for that.

"Because I don't know if you or anyone else is decent"

"That's mean! I think we're more than decent." he said indignantly.

I stood up my eyes still covered by Yami-kun. Hunny-senpai gently grabbed my wrists and slowly lowered them and Yami-kun from my face.

I looked around the room and everyone was STILL topless! Even Tamaki now! Newfound respect GONE! Because my hands were being held I leaned forward quickly and hid my face in Hunny-senpai's shoulder. 1 is better than 6 right? Then I realized my own stupidity. Why didn't I just close my eyes?

Then I felt two elbows on my head.

"Oh could it be that-" Kaoru began

"Xion-senpai is a closet pervert?" Hikaru finished. Then he began again "And she's in love-"

"with Hunny-senpai?" Kaoru teased.

I blushed even more. Hunny-senpai must have felt my unease and embarrassment. Because he wrapped his arms around my waist and jumped back. Out of the twins reach. He must have glared at them cause even when he said in a childish voice "Don't bully Shi-chan!" they immediately apologized profusely.

"Shi-chan will you look up again?" He asked me quietly.

"No." I sank to the ground and again hid my face in my knees. "I'm not looking again till you all have shirts on. I'm not a pervert."

Then I heard Mori-senpai sigh. The giant picked me up, the ball that I was, and placed me on a nearby couch. He patted my head, like an older brother and walked away.

About 5 minutes later someone came and tapped my shoulder. I hesitantly looked up. I saw Haruhi in a warrior outfit. I cracked a small smile at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"They scarred you for life didn't they."

"Yea. I walked in and they were all topless."

"So?" He asked "It's not like they have breasts or anything so there's nothing to worry about."

I almost laughed at his apathy. "That's true but I was raised to think that 'unless your swimming you should not see any man's naked chest'." I recited dad's exact words. "Over protective dad ya know?" I sheepishly explained.

"Ahh I have one of those." He turned to the door. "Well I gotta go, club is about to start."

"Oh OK see ya later then."

He turned back to me, as if surprised and smiled lightly. A blush traitorously dusted my cheekbones. "Yea I'd like that."

The doors opened and girls walked in to reveal feudal samurai's. "Welcome to the host club!" the members recited.

And with that the hosts dispersed to their couches and the girls dispersed to their hosts. And I was standing in the middle of the room looking for a place to go.

I turned to the twins. They were talking about 'how enjoyable last night was'. I shuddered, I have nothing against gays, but romance between relatives that close is just disgusting to me... well unless you're talking about Hetalia. I looked at Kyoya, he was typing and completely ignoring the girls around him. No. Tamaki? Deafening fan-girl squeals? No. Mori-senpai? Fan-girls, no. Hunny-senpai? Fan-girls...UUGH no. Haruhi? Fan-girls again! NO! GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THESE FAN-GIRLS?! I went to a nearby door and sat against it. Bored out of my mind. I fell asleep soon after.

I awoke to Hunny-senpai gently poking my cheek, while sitting on his haunches. I yawned and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Sleepy Shi-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked with his head cocked to the side.

I smiled tiredly at him and nodded.

Hunny-senpai nodded philosophically and gently placed Usa-chan in my arms. I looked down at the rabbits nonchalant expression before looking back up at Hunny-Senpai questioningly. Suddenly I was picked up off the ground, Hunny-Senpai was holding me bridal style.

"Hunny-Senpai?" I asked holding both our rabbits close to my chest.

He looked down at me with an innocent grin, seemingly unfazed by my weight. "Tama-chan says that a tired lady should never walk!"

I raised an eyebrow, and looked around. Only one girl was left, she had a pink bow in her hair and was standing on top of a platform. Where the hell did that thing even come from? She was biting a handkerchief and nearly crying. The rest of the host club was... Happy? I guess? Kyoya was appearing to take notes and take pictures at the same time. How in the hell is he writing anyway? The first years were all struck dumb by Hunny-senpai's chivalry. Tamaki was the same as the girl. Except he was bawling freely, spouting some crap I couldn't hear exactly, but made Hunny-Senpai tighten his grip on me just the tiniest amount.

Honestly I should have complained, but I was just so god damn tired, strange, I got plenty of sleep today, by rights I shouldn't be tired at all. Dismissing it as a tired brain, I simply turned my head toward Hunny-Senpai to hide my blush and fell back asleep.

**OK this chapter probably made no sense to you but all will be revealed with time. Patience young grasshopper. Please R&R I love you all!**

**P.S: If you recognized anything from anywhere I most likely don't own it. But why should we have 2 write the disclaimer anyway? I mean the 'best sign of admiration is imitation' right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

"Hey dad I'm home!" I yelled, rubbing my tired eyes. Hunny-Senpai had dropped me off just now with a chipper 'Bye bye Shi-chan!' And nothing else.

No answer.

"Dad?" I went downstairs. I saw someone practicing a ritual. For summoning a tracking demon I think... Or it could just be for health.

"He's not here." a feminine voice answered.

"Ok. Where is he then?" I asked holding Yami-kun to my breast.

"Away."

_Thank you captain obvious._

"Until he returns I will be looking after you." the woman turned around.

She had black hair, black eyes, white skin, and was 6 feet tall.

"Mother."

"Child." she opened her arms affectionately. "Come to me."

"Why?" I asked dryly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is it against the law for a mother to hug her child?"

"When said mother forces siblings to fight to the death? Yes." I seethed. "It's called child abuse look it up."

She smiled at me, raising her hand. I braced myself. SMACK. My cheek stung from the abuse done to it.

"Now, now, is that anyway to speak to your mother?"

I bit back the curt reply that came to mind.

"That's a good girl now go to your room. We'll begin tomorrow."

I turned on my heel and walked back up the stairs and into my room.

When I fell asleep I dreamt of bunny's. But what happened after was horrible. My mother came in the field, butchered all the bunny's and allowed me bats instead. She said it was tradition.

"Xion wake up!" She called

"Why?" I groaned. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was freaking 4 in

"Because we have to train today." She smiled.

"Lady it's Tuesday. Do you know what that means? School, no training and I need to SLEEP for 4 more hours!" with that I pulled the covers back over my head and tried to fall back asleep.

But that lady wasn't having it. "Come on pumpkin." she recited a spell.

I screamed as electricity jolted through my body.

"Now let's get up and train shall we? We can miss a day of school."

"Yes mother." I deadpanned. Then she snatched Yami-kun away. "HEY YOU BITCH GIVE-"

She slapped me again. But this time very hard. Involuntary tears sprung from my eyes.

"I never!" she gasped placing a hand to her chest. "I gave you life!" She scolded "You owe me your ENTIRE EXISTENCE!" she slapped the other cheek. "You will not speak to me that way." With that she threw Yami-kun out the window.

I walked downstairs. Feeling as if I had been condemned to death.

"Ok so today is test day!" she moved toward a book of spells.

"First. Test of endurance." she pressed her fingers together and recited a spell.

My cloths caught on fire. Screaming I tried to drop to the floor.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Naughty Naughty Xion." She pointed at the ground with a smile.

Looking at the ground I gasped in horror I was standing in ankle-deep gasoline!

"MOTHER YOU ARE CRAZY!" I screamed the fire spreading and starting to burn my skin.

She just smiled and giggled. "You know the spells Xion. Use them."

I growled and muttered the incantation.

XXXXXXXXXX (Hunny 3rd person P.O.V)

"Hey Hunny-sempai?"

Said host turned to his friend. "What's wrong Haru-chan?"

"Where's Xion-Senpai today? Don't you live by her? Did something happen?"

Hunny put a finger to his chin and thought for a second. "No I don't know what's up Haru-chan."

"Do you think she might be sick?"

"I dunno!" He gasped and began grinning. "I could bring her a cake and flowers after school!"

"If she's sick she would probably appreciate it." Haruhi said putting a hand on his shoulder. _Although that seems like something Tamaki-Senpai would do._

"OKAY!" Hunny said grinning like a idiot. "I will go see Shi-chan after skewel (school)!"

XXXXXXXXXX(Xion P.O.V)

I fell to my knees. We had been training for 17 hours! Well I had been training for 17 hours, the witch was just sitting there drinking tea! "Mom?" She preferred I call her that.

She looked up from her magazine. "What is it sweetie?"

"Can I go upstairs now? I'm tired." _(Pfft understatement of the century.)_

She sighed and put down her magazine. "Now honey." She began walking towards me. "How can a little girl like you be tired when I'm not?" she cooed taking my face in her hands.

"But you haven't been training!" I protested.

Suddenly she turned away from me and looked up the stairs. "We have company sweetie." She turned back to me and threw my face to the ground. "Go wash up please. And take the secret way you don't smell good."

I sighed, holding my sore nose. "Yes mom." with that I walked up to the dumbwaiter, (A/N: I've always wanted one of those ;P) pulling myself up to my room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"SHI-CHAN!"

I was walking out of the shower. Only clothed in a towel. When an object my size, screaming for me came running through the mist. I screamed but it was too late, I was knocked to the ground.

"Hey Shi-chan! Why weren't you here today? Did something happen? Are you sick? Ohh if you have a fever you can come over! We have this great medicine and-" he rambled but I cut him off.

"HUNNY-SENPAI!" I yelled.

"Yes?" He enquired suddenly extremely close to my face.

I blushed. "Uhm can you get off me I'm not decent you know!"

Hunny-Senpai looked down at me and noticed my lack of clothing, my towel hadn't come undone but still. "Oh sorry Shi-chan!" He got up and offered to help me up a slight blush on his face.

I smirked at him, swatted the hand away and got up myself. "Ok Hunny-Senpai. I'll answer your questions after I change okay?"

"Okay!" He smiled at me.

I smiled and shook my head, turning on my heel I walked into my room.

"Hey Shi-chan?" Hunny-senpai called from outside my door.

"I'm almost done." I put on knee length black cargo shorts, a white wife-beater and was just throwing my hair behind a headband.

"Okay." he answered quietly.

I threw open the door without warning Hunny-Senpai didn't realize I was there I guess. Because he fell backwards straight on his ass.

I pointed at him and began laughing. "Hunny that was hilarious!" I gasped between giggles.

He didn't laugh he just looked at me sorrowfully.

I did a double take but continued anyway. "Oh sorry! Err Hunny-senpai that was hilarious."

The look didn't leave.

"Ok so answers, answers, answers. OH! Uhm I wasn't sick, I stayed home today to train with my mother." I smiled. He remained silent. "Sooo how was school?" I asked now freaked out.

He stood up and began to walk towards me. He poked me in three precise points on my body. Once over my heart, once on my bicep, and once in the leg. "Last time I checked training isn't supposed to nearly kill you." Then all at once blood splurted out of the three places Hunny touched.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I screamed covering my arm and chest wounds.

He didn't say anything. He was looking at the ground and his clenched fists were shaking. Then he looked at me, almost angrily, and reached for my neck.

"NO! IF YOU TOUCH MY JUGULAR WITH THOSE HANDS YOU'LL PROBABLY KILL ME!" I leapt back but instantly regretted it. The sudden movement caused my heart to beat faster, therefore pushing more blood from the wounds. I shrieked in pure agony. Then the loss of blood caught up to me and I passed out.

**OK I'm sorry! Alright! I'm SORRY! (OK now that that's out of my system) For the late update I apologize. I had it up to a page and a half a while ago but I ran out of idea's. I know how the basic story is gonna go but I want ideas for each chapter and future chapters. So in your reviews please give me idea's. If I find ones I like I'll make a chap out of them. And that chapter will be dedicated to them.**

**Anyway R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey OK first of all thank you love-all-we-hate. And thank you to all you peoples who reviewed and have stuck with me. And if any of you like my friend Rainspiral got confused by my last chap this should clear it up. And again IDEA'S PEOPLE I NEED THEM!**

**Disclaimer: Xion: Back of lawyers unless you want a curse. I do not own Ouran HSHC.**

**Hunny P.O.V**

I watched as she slumped to the ground unconscious from blood loss. "Poor Shi-chan." I walked into the bathroom and got some bandages from underneath the sink.

"Don't worry Shi-chan." I told her while dressing her wounds. "These will help until we get you to a hospital."

I placed Usa-chan in her arms then scooped her up in my arms, I knew this was the best way to carry her, because of where she was bleeding from. Turning off the lights so her mom wouldn't notice and walked out of the house, up the street, and into my house. I looked behind me, glad for the rain, that I could hear coming, it would wash away the blood trail on the sidewalk. Shi-chan's blood coated my arms, and was now dripping from them, she slipped slightly; I held her tighter against me.

She had already lost probably 2 and a half pints, thankfully not serious for my family. Since people were fighting almost constantly at home, whether for training, or greeting, there was always a medical team on site with enough blood of each type on hand, just in case.

"Mitsukuni" a voice rumbled as I walked through the door.

"Hi Tou-san." I responded evenly, turning to him and revealing Shi-chan, silently requesting that I be excused from the traditional Haninozuka greeting.

"Is that Xion?" Seishin asked and, thankfully, nodded at my silent request. Xion could barely afford this conversation let alone a Haninozuka greeting.

"Yes."

"Why did you beat her up so badly?" Father asked monotonously.

"I didn't, she was training with her mother." I explained knowing to be respectful, serious, and masculine around Tou-san.

"And training caused her to get cuts along her main arteries." He deadpanned skeptically.

"Please Tou-san. We all can talk about this later. If Shi-chan doesn't get a doctor, she won't be around for that talk." I pleaded, hiking the now slipping girl into her previous position. I could feel that her blood had soaked through my cloths and was running down my abdomen.

"Yes you're right." Father turned around and called for a servant.

They came and bowed.

"Take this girl to Mitsukuni's room and get the medical team in there, I don't want her to get blood on any of the guest beds." He turned to me with a smirk. "She is your responsibility in this house after all. I will not have her messing up the house."

"Very well." the servant bowed and reached to take Shi-chan from my embrace.

"I'll take her there myself." I said, my tone leaving no room for argument. I turned and walked past the servant up to my room.

"Sir?" the servant asked from behind me.

"Let him be. But send the medical staff up."

The servant took his leave with a 'yes sir'.

"Interesting." I could hear that my father chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX (Xion's P.O.V)

I groaned in pain as I returned to the waking world. I felt so unbearably weak and stiff as if I hadn't moved for days. I used a considerable amount of strength to roll to my side and I noticed 2 things. One my leg was being propped up by something and was incredibly sore. And the smell of the bed, while good and not unwelcome; was not mine.

The second I realized this I shot out of the bed. But I felt cold, I looked at myself and realized in horror I was only wearing my underclothes. I shrieked and ran to the closest dresser. I was rifling through it when I saw on the foot of the bed my school dress, neatly folded. I limped back to the bed and yanked the dress on. I began to walk to the door when I heard footsteps. And unfortunately that is when my adrenaline ran out.

I clutched my arm and slumped to my knees in massive pain and drowsiness. I was helpless to defend myself as the door opened.

"Shi-chan?" Hunny asked smiling innocently.

My suspicion and contempt making me drop the honorific even mentally. I closed my right eye in pain and glared up at him. Upon seeing him I used all my strength and pushed myself away from him eventually hitting the bed.

Hunny's smile disappeared at my antics. "Is Shi-chan mad at me?"

"What do you think Hunny?" I growled quietly still glaring at him.

Hunny bent his head down and walked over to me. He placed his hand on the floor beside my leg. "If I were to explain myself, would you listen?"

"What's to explain?" I scoffed. "You touched my arteries and they exploded almost killing me. Speaking of which how long have I been asleep?"

He sighed. "Five days."

_Well that explains a lot._

"Please let me try to explain."

I crossed my arms, looking away. "It's a free country."

"Ok. When I saw you, you seemed sick, really pale. Anyway I was thinking about it outside you're room and then it came to me." He looked me in the eye. "Here." He lightly touched my bicep. "Here." My leg. "And here." Pressing over my heart. "They all looked fake, a different color then the rest of your skin. I know you don't wear makeup and you're not plastic. And since your a magical family I thought maybe something happened that needed to be hidden." He turned his head and looked angrily at the direction of my home. "So I touched them and the cover broke, and you had really bad cuts. If they were left hidden would've gotten infected and you might've died Shi-chan." He paused so I could absorb the information.

I was slightly freaked out at seeing what I called 'dark-bunny' again. "Ok 3 questions Hunny." I said raising the respective amount of fingers.

He looked at me and nodded.

"First. Why did you reach for my throat, mom didn't even touch me there."

"That's simple, I wanted to knock you out via pressure point. Then I could get you a doctor."

"Ok. Second. How did you know that it was a spell? Did you ever think it was just water? I did just get out of the shower."

"Again simple. Tama-chan watches a lot of tv about magic, so he can protect himself from it. I watch with him sometimes."

"Ok that makes sense I guess. Tamaki is the type to teach you about _evil_ black magic." I admitted grudgingly.

"Ok now number 3. Where. Is. Yami-kun." I asked.

"Taking another bath with Usa-chan." he explained.

"Why? And what do you mean _another_?"

"'cause Usa-chan still has blood on her and Yami-kun was on the ground outside your house."

I blushed. "Sorry about that."

"S'ok Shi-chan. I'll forgive you if you forgive me kay!" Hunny said smiling.

I paused pretending to think than smiled back. "Sure."

"YAY! SHI-CHAN FORGIVES ME!" He jumped up and spun in a circle.

I chuckled.

"Come on!" Hunny...senpai said picking me up.

I squeaked but all he did was place me back on the bed.

"I'll be right back with supper and our bunnies." He turned and walked to the door.

"Uhm... one more thing?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said tuning to face me with the door half open.

"Who's room is this." I yawned getting comfy again, cuddling a pillow.

"Silly Shi-chan this is my room." He giggled continuing to walk out.

I blushed, quickly releasing the pillow. Then looked about the room. Black and blue 4 poster bed and bed-spread. But all the pillows were pink and had Usa-chan designs on them. Teddies all around. One of an elephant, a monkey, a sheep, a hippo, a dog, a pig, and so many others. But the biggest one was a huge bear. It went right to the ceiling! _Wow! _I thought_ he really loves teddies._ The walls were a plain white, bamboo floors, cherry wood dressers 40 inch flat screen in front of the bed. All in all a very nice room that screamed 'Hunny-senpai'.

"Hey Shi-chan!" The Lolita boy called walking in again. He was carrying two tray's one with soup and one with cake. He also had Usa-chan and Yami-kun hanging out of the collar of his shirt. "This is for you." He said placing the soup in front of me, the cake on the side-table and handing over Yami-kun.

"What about you?"

"Oh don't worry the servants are bringing in my supper. That way we can eat together!" He said smiling, flowers again popping out of nowhere.

We were both in the middle of dinner when I decided to ask a question nagging at me. "Hey, Uhm..."

"Hm what's up Shi-chan?"

"What did you tell my mom? I mean I've been sleeping here for 5 days."

Hunny-Senpai lowered his head. "I'm sorry Shi-chan, but don't think she noticed."

"Oh... Well whatever." I said pushing away my soup and reaching for the cake. "Hey after I finish eating you should give me a tour. And maybe I could run home grab some stuff and have a sleepover!"

"YEA!" Hunny-senpai yelled ecstatically. "We can eat popcorn, and cake, and watch movies, and run around!"

He continued to list off all the things we could do, I just smiled at his enthusiasm and continued eating.

**OK guys chapter 6 up and ready! Now I'm gonna say this at the end of every chap: GIVE ME IDEAS! OK chapter 7 won't be up for a while cause I need idea's for what they should do. SO the faster I get some the faster the next chap will be up. And don't worry even if your idea is too late I'll most likely use it in a future chap. Anyway R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys OK first off. Thank you to nicute24. For alerting and favouriteing the story.**

**Purplelini: OK good idea's I will definitely use them but, in response 2 the recent one if I did that now there would be no story ;D  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hikaru: We may be in the host club..**

** Kaoru: But that doesn't mean we own it.**

* * *

I placed the tray aside. "Kay all done!"

"Finally!" Hunny-senpai chirped.

He jumped off the bed and crouched down.

"What?" I asked, picking up Yami-kun.

"Your wounds are still healing I'll carry you down the stairs." he explained smiling at me.

I blushed. "No thanks. I can walk."

I stood and attempted to walk forward. Unfortunately my stiff and unused muscles failed me and I fell. Luckily Hunny-senpai caught me before I did a face-plant. "See I'm OK!" I said completely denying what he had just seen. He looked at me skeptically but placed me back on my feet anyway.

"Ok!" I said clapping my hands together, Yami-kun under my arm. "What do you want to do? Tour or Sleepover stuff?"

The boy lolita thought for a minute. "Sleepover stuff!" He said weirdly enthusiastic.

"Err... OK." I said finally.

"YAY!" then without asking permission he scooped me up in his arms.

I yelped and latched my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry Shi-chan!" He chirped looking down at me, he removed the hand from behind my back, but didn't move because of my death grip on his neck. Suddenly he dropped Usa-chan onto my stomach, in surprise I let go of his neck. I instantly regretted it when I began to fall, but just before I hit the floor, Hunny-senpai caught me and laughed. "I won't drop you."

I blushed and nodded.

With that he turned on his heel and ran down the stairs.

"Hunny-senpai! Put me down!" I said as he ran out of his house. I was afraid people would stare and jump to conclusions. He had to run for 2 blocks after all. (HOLY CRAP BIG FRONT YARDS!)

"Nope!"

"Why not?" I whined.

"Cause you're cuddly!" He said holding me closer and rubbing cheeks with me.

I sighed and busied myself by playing with Usa-chan and Yami-kun.

Hunny-senpai looked down at me confused by my silence. "You called me Senpai again." he noted.

"So?" I muttered. "You are an older friend and in a grade higher than me aren't you? And besides I didn't drop it earlier because I like you or anything. I did it because I hated you right then." _There's no point lying, he already knew I was mad anyway._

"Well I don't like you saying it." He revealed just as honestly.

I looked at him incredulously "You want me to be mad at you?"

He stuttered and nearly fell. "NONONONONONONONONONONONO" he was shaking his head so violently that we almost veered into the street.

"HUNNY!" I shrieked grabbing his face between my palms. "I was kidding."

He flushed and hugged me tighter with tears in his eyes "Cause it makes me feel like I deserve more than you and I don't like that Shi-chan. We're bunny buddies!"

"Oh." I didn't know how else to respond to that, but my body responded with an annoying Hunny induced flush creeping up my neck. It was at that moment that the wind got to be too much for my face so I turned and hid my face in Hunny's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luckily my mom was downstairs when we got there so we, well Hunny walked up the stairs to my room. I quickly ran in grabbed cloths, my I-pod, ect. Then I wobbled back out and sat on the banister.

Hunny looked at me funny. "Whatcha doin' Shi-chan?"

"Common sit!" I encouraged patting the place next to me on the banister.

Hunny, still looking at me funny, obliged.

Then I pushed myself off. The wind in my hair felt so nice. But it was over all too fast. Snapping my eyes open I pushed myself off the end of the banister and landed on my feet a couple meters away.

My heart still pumping quickly I spun around to see Hunny leap off the banister, do a somersault and land behind me.

I turned around mindful of my leg.

"Did you enjoy it Hunny?"

His face was split into a wide grin. He nodded vigorously and stepped towards me.

I took a half step back knowing his intentions. "Nu-uh Hunny." I said wagging my finger "I'm walking myself back."

My leg felt a bit better now and my pride refused to let him carry me. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head. So I whipped around and cocked my hip to the side, keeping weight off my leg, crossing my arms. "What?"

Seemingly snapped out of a trance he began to follow.

When he caught up to me I looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. "You know I'm not like the girls you're used to."

"Hmm?"

"Come on Hunny! If the girls at your host station or whatever were my size they would leap into your arms willingly."

"What do you mean Shi-chan?"

"I'm saying, based on what I've seen of them." I paused. "They have no pride."

Hunny looked at me astonished at my crude accusation.

I scoffed and looked away. "I have pride, so don't think that just cause your cute, chivalrous, and nice that I'll-" I cut myself off and slapped a hand over my mouth at what I just said.

Hunny looked at me humor bubbling in his eyes. "Shi-chan called me cute!"

Blood rushed to my cheeks, I scoffed and began half-limping half-walking faster. "Yea well don't let it go to your head."

Hunny didn't say anything just caught up to me, shoved his hands in his pocket and smiled knowingly at me.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the time Hunny was yanking me all around his house. Seriously EVERYWHERE! He showed me his dad's room, his brothers room, all the guest rooms, the master bathroom, all the other bathrooms, the 3 kitchens, both living rooms, the rec room, and the dojo.

Ahh the dojo.

"Common Shi-chan!" Hunny chirped and tugged me by my wrist to yet another room

"I'm right behind you." I said sarcastically.

Then he dropped my hand and yanked open the wooden door. It revealed a room big enough to hold 200 people! WITH ROOM FOR EACH TO DO JUMPING JACKS!

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yep this is most of our house, the biggest room."

"And you? What's your connection to this room?" I asked looking over at him, said boy was looking at the room with almost tender nostalgia.

"My life was here. Until Tama-chan brought me into the host club anyway." He shrugged nonchalantly and walked into the room.

I followed. "Hey Hunny." I began when we were in the centre of the room.

He looked over at me. "Yea?"

"Can you teach me? I only know the basics, and...err instinct."

His eyes widened slightly. "You want to learn Haninozuka style martial arts?"

I flushed but nodded. "Yes."

He continued to look at me incredulously, then he snapped out of it and took a defensive stance. "Come at me. I need to see where you are first."

"Ok!" I said determined to prove myself. I took my stance, fists in front of me.

I took a deep breath and ran at him throwing a punch to his face. He easily caught it with a grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes, curled my fingers back and shoved the heel of my other hand at his face.

He deflected that too.

I set my lips in a line and began throwing punch after punch.

Then he caught both my hands.

I growled and jutted my knee up attempting to knee him in the chin.

Then he leapt over me and landed 10 meters away he put his hands behind his back and giggled.

My hand began to shake with electric current itching to get out and electrocute him.

I shook it slightly and clenched it into a fist.

I ran at him and jumped, landing in front of him I crouched and tried to sweep his legs.

Again he jumped over and looked back at me, amusement clear on his face.

His amusement did nothing but enrage me. I ran at him and tried to kick him. He dodged and jumped in between the punching bags attached to the ceiling and floor.

I ran at him, jumping I placed my foot on a sandbag, leapt to another and used the momentum to try and kick him in the side of the head again.

Hunny smiled and kept dodging finally leaping away from me.

I ran after him, I tried to kick him but he caught my leg on his shoulder.

I smiled and used the leverage to yank my body into the air, doing a back flip and kicking him in the chin at the same time.

_Xion 1 Hunny 0 _ as I felt my foot connect solidly with his jaw, then I landed on the ground in a solid crunch. I thought for a second before adrenaline rushed through me _OH MY GOD I ACTUALLY HIT HIM!_

That thought triggered my murderous instincts and... well lets just say I was panic pedaling. But I wasn't driving a car and I wasn't panicked. I was adrenaline attacking (something I picked up at age 5), I couldn't be stopped, not until I was forced to, or I was the only thing alive. My conscious brain shut down, and I watched the scene unfold without any conscious control over my body.

Once he hit the ground my body didn't give him a chance to regather his wits. It ran at him again intending to elbow him in the face. He blocked with his arm and held it there for a second. Before pushing it away.

My body somersaulted backwards then caught itself.

He punched the wall beside my body's head.

It hit his arm and pushed him.

I could tell he was holding back before. Like he knew I was no longer in the driver's seat, and that it was just instinct. He was suddenly a lot faster, darker, more dangerous.

My body and him went flying away from the wall and into the centre of the dojo. It sat on his stomach pinning his arms to his sides with it's knees.

"Looks like I win Hunny-sensei" It teased. I flushed, what was it SAYING?!

He looked at me, through it's eyes, and I saw the dark glint in his eye. "Not by a long shot sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" It was caught of guard, as was I and that loosened it's grip.

It didn't have a chance to think about anything let alone what he said. He grabbed it's knees and threw it to the wall. Luckily it realized what was happening, and flipped itself around; it's feet landing on the wall.

A second after my body landed the gym equipment rattled as if a wind had slighlty shaken them.

My body kept itself on the wall by holding onto a hanging hook embedded in it.

It watched Hunny rise. It's lips smiled evilly at him.

Then my body altered it's footing and launched itself off the wall directly at his form.

It wrapped it's arms around his neck and it's legs around his arms and torso, locking it's ankles behind Hunny's back , it's momentum knocking my body and Hunny to the ground.

My adrenaline attack stopped, and I was in the driver's seat again.

I raised myself keeping hands on his shoulders. "How. About. Now?" I panted out, uncaring of our less than innocent position.

He smiled and with nearly no effort that I could tell, slipped his arms out of my legs' grip and flipped us over.

My legs were still around his waist and his hands were planted beside my head. "I win."

I scowled, unhooked my legs and slid out from under him.

**OK guys chapter 8 complete.**

**Xion out :)**

**P.S: give me some ideas in reviews Kay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I can't even begin to mention all of the new people who reviewed or faved the story or faved me and I won't even try to express my gratitude to those who are still following the story. But anyways I read the story again in bulk and I realized how funny and amazing it is. So I've writing again with renewed vigor! BTW this chap and possibly the next one will be the sleepover. (get ur heads out of the gutters nothing above PG-13 will happen)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Xion: Holy crap**

** Me: What.**

** Xion: I actually hit him. THAT MAKES ME AS GOOD AS HIM!**

** Me: You do realize he was holding back the entire time you were in control right? It was ur Adrenaline Attacking that was a couple dozen levels under him.**

** Xion: -_- you just love killing my buzz don't you?**

** Me: YUP ^w^ don't own it.  
**

* * *

I sat a foot away from him with my knees hugged into my chest. He never said anything, just looked at me with this confused cock of his head. And it made me uneasy; I slammed my fist into the floor.

"We've been sitting here for 10 minutes are you gonna tell me how I did or not?!" I didn't want to talk about what happened, with the Adrenaline Attack

Hunny chuckled. "You did good. I'll think about it."

I pouted angrily and stood. "Meanie." Then I turned on my heel and walked towards the door.

Suddenly I heard air; and Hunny appeared in front of me grinning his head off. The sudden move made my heart skip so I placed a hand to my chest after yelping.

"Where are you going miss?" he chirped.

"That way." I said pointing to the door. Then I moved and tried to walk around him, but he just stepped in front of me again.

I scowled at him. _I was going this way!_ So; knowing what he was up to I tried to fool him. I jerked my body to the left, then quickly changed my direction.

Unfortunately (A.N fortunately) he saw that coming. He didn't even react to my attempt at trickery and moved to the right. Getting directly in front of me, and; since I couldn't react in time, knock into him and fall to the floor.

He leaned over and smiled at me. "Can't go until I say you can go."

_Controlling much?_ It sounded bad but the way he said it assured me he was teasing. "And when will you say I can go?"

"I say you can go right... now." he teased.

I picked myself up and walked passed him into one of the 3 kitchens. "Ok tours over now what?"

"We could-" Hunny began.

"I've got it!" I said slapping my fist into my open palm and cutting him off. "Let's make popcorn!"

"OK!" He responded running for said snack.

_Wow he's exited. _I thought as I watched him hop about preparing the popcorn and making coca-cola floats.

"Shi-chan!" He called.

"Yes?" I answered snapping out of my zone out.

"Open your mouth!" he ordered.

I automatically reacted opening my mouth.

From all the way across the kitchen; Hunny threw a popcorn at me that landed right in my mouth.

After I had gotten over my shock I grinned at him. "that was cool."

Hunny shrugged and, leaving the snacks grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs.

"Hunny! What about the-" I began looking over my shoulder.

"Don't worry Shi-chan! The servants'll bring it up."

"...Errr Ok."

Then without warning he stopped and opened a door. I skidded to a halt and followed him into...

"Your room?" I asked my voice raised.

"Yes. Don't you wanna lay down while we watch the movies?" He asked turning to me with a confused look.

I blushed. _Doesn't he understand? This isn't done. _"Are you sure?

He nodded vigorously before grabbing the movies I brought and hopping on the bed.

I just stood in the doorway awkwardly. Hunny noticed this and patted the bed in invitation.

I blushed more but swallowed my conscience and walked shakily forward. _Don't worry about it he doesn't even get it, so nothings gonna happen._

"You OK Shi-chan?" Hunny asked looking up at me.

I nodded, shook my head clear and hopped on the bed beside him. _Shuddap I know I'm prude!_

"So what movie you wanna watch?" He asked, his hands fisted between his knees.

"I- err.. you can choose."

He nodded, jumped up, then popped V for Vendetta into the player.

"You like these kinds of movies?" I asked purely astonished.

Again he nodded, then he laid down beside me on his stomach facing the TV.

2 and 1/2 hours later

"YAY I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Hunny squealed jumping up and down.

_He's sooo lucky he doesn't sound like a fan-girl _"Me too but there's also things I don't like about it."

"What?" he asked looking down at me.

"Well it's just that it shows that the government is always gonna be bad and it only shows the dark underbelly of it. I mean think about social workers, they stop abuse and try to make kid's lives better, or doctors. No one thinks about them when they think about government." I explained.

"I thought you would like that kinda stuff Shi-chan. That the higher ups are eeevil!"

His logic was sound considering my family, and I laughed at his pronunciation of evil. "Yea but I've always been a little different. You know I like cute things, and while I love darkness and curses I also can't stand to see innocent people get negatively steryotyped, even if they are the higher ups."

Hunny smiled at me then clapped his hands together. "Ok time for bed."

"WHAT?! But it's only-" I looked at the clock. "11:30!" (pm)

He ignored me and hopped off the bed and walked to his drawers. I scowled but walked over to my bag anyway; and when I looked inside I received a shock. _I FORGOT PAJAMAS!_

I groaned and face-palmed.

Hunny heard this and walked over, leaning beside me and looking up at my downturned face. "Something wrong Shi-chan?"

"Yea; I gotta run home." I explained, not looking at him and already walking to the door. I really did not want to risk facing her. Before it was ok, it was light. Now she might be upstairs.

"What? Why?"

"Cause I forgot my P.J's and I'm not sleeping in my cloths." I explained simply, but I was seriously contemplating one of my many pet peeves.

"Wait! You can borrow mine!" He offered.

I blushed. "Umm... no."

But Hunny wasn't listening. He ran back to his dresser and snatched out black and blue plaid Pjs and gently gave them to me.

Before I could even respond he was running out of the room. "You can change in here Shi-chan! I'll go to the bathroom."

"Wait! Hunny I-" but my objection to borrowing his cloths was cut short by the door shutting. I sighed and began changing. (A/N If there are guys reading this, please control yourselves ;P JK JK dont kill me TToTT)

I had already brushed my teeth and hair, in his on-suite bathroom, _why didn't he just change there? _and I was waiting for Hunny. _Jeeze that guy takes long to get ready for bed. _ I hummed a song that my grandmother used to sing to me as I paced.

"Whatcha hummin Shi-chan?" Hunny asked suddenly in front of me.

I yelped and leapt a foot back. "Jeeze don't scare me like that!"

Hunny giggled.

I rolled my eyes. Then noticed he was still looking at me curiously.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's just when you were humming you seemed happy. What were you humming?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing it's just a song my grandmother used to sing to me when I was little." I shrugged.

Hunny squealed, leapt on the bed, scrambled under the covers and patted the other side.

I was still shocked by how fast he moved. So I didn't move.

Hunny finally understood the reason for my discomfort. "You're very prude aren't you?

I blushed again. _Hit the nail right on the head. _"Yea. Is it that obvious?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "Yup! It's ok though! But don't worry about it, I'm not perverted like the twins!"

I blinked twice very slowly. _Wow he's blunt._ But I shook off the shock and laid down beside him.

Hunny reached over my head and flicked the light switch; enveloping the room in darkness and bringing me extreme comfort.

"Shi-chan?" Hunny asked softly.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Will you sing that song for me?" He continued almost hesitantly.

"The one my grandmother sang?"

"Yes."

"That one she came up with herself, cause I was all alone in my family."

"But your family is so big!" He remarked astonished.

"Yea but I'm half the height of most off my family, the only one who likes cute things, and I'm the only one with blue eyes. She was the only one who really accepted me, cause she was my only grandmother and also because she was really old so she was only a few inches taller than me."

He didn't say anything, but I could _feel_ him nod in understanding. "Well anyway. Here it is." I took a deep breath and began

Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head,

close to my heart,

never to part,

baby of mine.

Little one when you play,

don't you mind what they say.

Let those eyes sparkle and shine,

Never with tears

Baby of mine

If they knew sweet little you.

they'd end up loving you too. 

All those same people who scold you 

what they'd give just for 

the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,

you're not much, goodness knows.

But you're so precious to me, 

sweet as can be, 

baby of mine.

Baby of mine.

The memories triggered by singing that song out loud for someone brought a lone tear to my eye. I heard his soft breathing and assumed he had fallen asleep I smiled at how peaceful he sounded in sleep.

"Good night... Mitsukuni." I whispered before laying my head down to dream.

**Hey guys I wanna update but I don't usually write at all during the week so expect the next chap at earliest this weekend. Oh BTW I don't own ****Baby Mine**** by Alison Krauss. Look it up on youtube it's a really good song. Just make sure you put in Alison Krauss otherwise you get the Disney version and it's not as good.**


End file.
